Argazdan
The Argazdan were a powerful people who believed that the only way to save the lorrdians from their own destruction was to keep them seperated through any means, and restrict them to their own planet. Physiology and Culture The Argazdan were an average height humanoid species from the outer rim, who decided to migrate to the core in the early years of the Galactic Republic. Their skin tones ranged from green to grey, and the darker the skin, the more reverence the Argazdan individual is entitled to. They suffer from baldness, and are an emotionless people due to the administration of a mood altering drug that is required of the Argazdan law. Their homes were purely meant for functionality, and their bland clothing did not bother them. Although they take a mood altering drug, they can experience some emotion, though 80% of the emotions that they would normal feel are suppressed through use of the drug administered by Pharmacor. The majority of what emotion is left to be shown is weather they like or dislike something, so that they are easily manipulated by their own government. Recreational time is passed having a pleasant meal at a restaurant, perfecting one's organizational system at home, or perhaps enjoying a Government-approved holovid program. The government enforced religion is the cental focus for all life on Argazda, Lorrd and throughout the Kanz sector. Lorrdians and Argazdans alike willingly worship the deity, Via, and are called Vianists. Traditionally, Argazdans took their religious beliefs very seriously and covered themselves with tattoos of scripture, and they wore elaborate masks and costumes to glorify Via. This is of course a contradiction to the Argazdans on Lorrd, so we'll just say that to glorify Via, Argazdans don elaborate temple clothing to please the senses of Via. For our storyline, we'll say that the average Argazdan wears wild clothing when they are worshipping Via, but not during any other times. The government allows this kind of dress for the express purpose of pleasing Via. Regent Myrial is the cannon leader of the Argazdans. She's written into the storyline here on LotJ, and is being played out as an NPC. She'll show up for RP events, and she'll set the tone for Argazdan RP, but the real leader of the clan is the Governor of Lorrd. In her absence, the clan leader is ICly acting on her behalf and may refer to having gotten her approval and so forth. For LotJ's story, Myrial lives on Argazda and entrusts her representative on Lorrd to fulfil his or her duty as Governor. Argazdans may marry and have children. Their spouse is their 'mate', and their affection for their mate should be muted. They may care for the well-being of their mate, but they will understand if the government sees fit to take their mate away and burn them in a furnace for intentionally refusing to take their medication. Argazdan players do not have to be members of the Argazdan clan, however, they must follow the law of the land. If they refuse to RP as if they are taking their medication, then Argazdan clan members have justification to PK that person if that player refuses to change their RP even after being given a dose of Pharmacor B. Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: 3 Dex Plus: 1 Wis Plus: 0 Int Plus: 2 Con Plus: 3 Cha Plus: 0 Lck Plus: 0 Racial Level Bonuses combat Modifier: +30 piloting Modifier: +10 engineering Modifier: +30 bounty hunting Modifier: -30 smuggling Modifier: -10 diplomacy Modifier: +5 leadership Modifier: +10 force Modifier: +0 espionage Modifier: +20 slicer Modifier: +10 medical Modifier: +30 science Modifier: +30 Famous Argazdan *Myrial - The Provisional Governor of Argazda during the Old Sith Wars. She was an Argazdan and the leader of a secessionist Vianist religious sect named after her. category:races